Often an architect or builder does not decide on the exact size or placement of openings in the structure (e.g., door or window openings) until well into the construction process. Also, the size or placement of a door or window might be changed from its original design during the construction process. According to traditional construction methods, changing the size or placement of a door or window after the wall has been installed is a time consuming and expensive process. Another common issue with prior light gauge metal construction methods is that placing wall panels into position can be a slow, time consuming and dangerous process. Often, several workers are needed for this process to hold the wall panel, position the wall panel correctly as it is being held, and then secure the wall panel. Another issue is that traditional structural members are not precisely dimensioned and the dimensions of the members, such as the width of the flanges of an I-beam, may vary from one member to the next. When used in the construction of walls, this lack of consistency may cause imperfect wall surfaces. For example, the wall surface may become visibly wavy due to the changes in dimensions in the structural members.
What is needed is a system and method that addresses the issues mentioned above.